Friendly Relations
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: "But… does that mean I can call you Gilbo?" Lovino asked, chuckling. Gilbert's face fell. "N-no… I don't think so. That would be completely… un-awesome," He said, shaking his head slowly. "Then you call me Lovino," The Italian said, grinning victoriousl


One day Gilbert went over with Ludwig to the Italian brother's house. If he'd had his choice, he would've just stayed home with Gilbird, but no. Ludwig had insisted on his attendance since Gilbert had kept himself locked up in his room for the past week claiming he was 'too awesome' to hang out with anyone else. Ludwig knew better though. The truth was, no one else _wanted_ to hang out with him, so the Prussian had stayed in his room, sulking for an entire week.

So here they were, standing in front of the door waiting for someone to let them in. It was a few moments before the door swung open with Feliciano standing there, grinning widely, and Lovino behind him, his usual scowl in place.

"Stupid potato bastard," He muttered before turning and walking away. Gilbert pushed his way in through the door, following after Romano. He'd always been somewhat fascinated by Feliciano's counterpart. Even though the two were brothers, they were nothing alike.

Lovino walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, putting his feet up on the matching footrest in front of him. Gilbert followed in behind him, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. Romano glared at the floor.

"So… are you always this cheerful or are you just that glad to be graced my awesome presence?" Prussia asked, smirking, which earned him a menacing look from Lovino.

"Or maybe I'm just thrilled to be with someone who's a social reject," He snapped. Gilbert froze, his eye twitching slightly. An eerie silence passed between the two as they glared at each other, neither one backing down, until finally Ludwig and Feliciano walked in, smiling and talking with each other. That is, until they noticed the intense stare down going on between their brothers.

"Uh, Gil? Everything… okay?" Ludwig asked, cautiously approaching his older sibling. Gilbert didn't reply, instead still glaring at Romano.

"Ve, Lovino, why are you glaring at Gilbert?" Feliciano asked, walking up to his brother and waving a hand in his face, causing Romano's gaze to be broken. Prussia jumped up, grinning victoriously. Lovino scowled angrily at his brother.

"Ha! Who's awesome now?" Gilbert said smugly.

"Still not you," Romano said sourly, eyes narrowed at the ex-nation. Ludwig and Feliciano shared a nervous glance with each other for a moment.

"Uh… So, is… dinner ready?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano brightened at this.

"Yes, it is! We're having pasta!" He said excitedly. Lovino stood up, grumbling to himself and walked out of the room, with the other three following behind him to the dining room. Romano sat down, and Prussia took a seat beside him, leaving room for Ludwig and Feliciano to be able to be seated beside each other."I'll go get the food!" Feliciano said enthusiastically. Ludwig looked at the two already seated then back at Italy, as if deciding who needed more supervision.

"I… I'll come help," Ludwig said, following the cheerful Italian into the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight, Lovino turned to Gilbert.

"You didn't have to sit here, you know. Now you're letting that stupid potato bastard sit by my brother," He said angrily, frowning. Prussia held up his hands defensively.

"_Forgive_ me," Gilbert said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You're not forgiven," Lovino said stubbornly, crossing his arms. The Prussian looked over at Romano disbelievingly. He opened his mouth to make a smart retort, but right at that moment, Ludwig and Feliciano returned with dinner, and sat it down on the table. Everyone filled their plates, and ate in silence. Ludwig and Feliciano attempted to make conversation, but that was nearly impossible with the awkward silence coming from the other side of the table.

Once they finished eating, they all migrated back to the living room and took a seat. This time, Gilbert was very careful not to sit next to Lovino. They all sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Germany finally broke and claimed he needed to discuss important business matters with Italy and the two left the room.

"So…" Gilbert said, attempting to make conversation with the grumpy nation on the other end of the couch. Romano looked at him, irritated.

"So, what?" He snapped harshly.

"I was just trying to be polite and make conversation. Sheesh. No need to snap my head off," Prussia said. Lovino's eyes narrowed even further, and he opened his mouth, as if to say something rude again, but stopped, his face softening _ever_ so slightly.

"I… Yea. You're right," Romano said reluctantly. Prussia took this as his way of apologizing and grinned brightly.

"Aren't I always?" He smirked. Lovino rolled his eyes, but chose not to say anything. "You're not half so bad, Lovi. Can I call you Lovi?" Gilbert questioned, chuckling to himself as he reached out and ruffled the other nation's hair.

"My name is Lovino," He replied shortly, attempting to fix his hair. Gilbert noticed how his normal scowl had now become nothing more than a slight frown… which was a start.

"I _know_ that's your name. I was asking if I could call you Lovi for short." Romano looked over at the albino for a moment, contemplating.

"I… I don't care. Do what you want," He said, shrugging his shoulders as if he couldn't care less. Prussia smirked. "But… does that mean I can call you Gilbo?" Lovino asked, chuckling. Gilbert's face fell.

"N-no… I don't think so. That would be completely… un-awesome," He said, shaking his head slowly.

"Then you call me Lovino," The Italian said, grinning victoriously. Prussia hung his head. After a few moments, he looked back up.

"And… what would I happen if I were to call you that anyways… _Lovi?" _Gilbert asked, grinning at the other nation as if daring him to do something. Lovino's eyes narrowed, but not quite in a mean way, an almost-smile on his lips.

"Then I'd probably have to kill you," Romano said, causing Gilbert to laugh.

"Oh? Well, I'm too awesome to lose to you in a fight, so I don't see how that could possibly happen," Prussia taunted. Lovino looked at the ex-nation, a certain glint in his eye. Suddenly, he jumped up from his place on the couch and tackled the albino to the ground.

Gilbert, still a bit taken aback from the surprise attack, started fighting back in the mock wrestling match they were having, somehow managing to pin Lovino to the ground. However, it didn't last long, and Romano easily got out from Gilbert's grasp and ended up sitting on his at this moment, Ludwig and Feliciano chose to come back in, giving each other alarmed looks as they watched their brothers sprawled on the floor, fighting. Ludwig rushed over and easily pulled the two apart, being stronger than the both of them.

"What is wrong with you two? We only left you for five minutes and we come back to you fighting each other to death? Can't you two just…" Ludwig stopped as both Lovino and Gilbert were now laughing hilariously and not listening to a single word he said. "Did I… miss something?" He looked back at Feliciano who just shrugged, smiling obliviously.

Ludwig let go of the two, confused, and watched as they both sat down, still laughing, on the couch. Romano looked over at Prussia.

"You know, Gilbert, you're not half bad.""Thanks… Lovi."


End file.
